The present invention relates to a ski brake. More particularly this invention concerns such a ski brake usable in combination with a releasable boot clamp.
A ski brake is known such as described in my above-cited copending applications all of whose disclosures are herewith incorporated by reference which has a brake element pivotal on the ski between a braking position extending transverse, that is generally normal, to the ski and to the upper surface thereof so as to project below the ski and dig into the snow therebelow, and a retracted position generally parallel to the ski in no way impeding forward movement of the ski. Such a brake is provided on a ski in order to stop a runaway ski after the safety binding or similar devices released the ski from the skiboot of the user and any safety tie has broken. Such a runaway ski can cause considerable damage and poses a grave hazard for other skiers so that such a brake is a necessary safety device.
The problem with many of the prior-art arrangements is that they are set up so as to be mounted as an additional part of structure on the ski. Thus it is necessary for the user as he or she dons the ski to carefully make sure that the various toe and heel clamps of the ski are properly engaging his or her boot and at the same time that the ski brake is properly being pushed into the retracted or ready position. Furthermore the necessary complexity added to the various mechanisms on the ski by such a separate ski brake not only increases production cost but also greatly increases the likelihood of parts failure.